One-Shot Crack Pairing Requests!
by Silversky161
Summary: Doing this for fun! So don't take it so seriously! Examples for the kinds of Crack pairings I want: NightcloudxHawkfrost weird and random right? Just think of two cats and put them together! Thanks for reading and please suggest! :) (rated K for safety)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok decided to do this cuz I can! XD lol so this basically where I will be taking random Warrior cat crack pairings! :D And I dont mean any regular crack pairing I mean fyll blown totally weird never happening crack pairing! (Not too sick and weird) I do take yuri and yaoi! **

**Please no regular crack pairings that are always suggested like: TigerstarxFirestar or GraystripexFirestar because I want something that is not always suggested and its totally wack! XD**

**Also I dont ship this crack pairings so dont suggest it: JayxStick**

**I'm against Jayfeather x Stick because of ALOT of reasons and plus it is just stupid.**

**So please suggest I would appreciate it! And I can't wait what you guys come up with! xD**


	2. ScourgexCinder

**Thanks for all the awesome suggestions! I will be doing Cinderpelt and Scourge first! I'm not doing Nightstar and Crookedstar first because I need to think of a theme! XD But I hope you like this PikaNerd6! (It is random but thats what I like! XD)**

Cinderpelt walked through the damp cold forest the night air whipping at her gray fur. _Where is those dock leaves? I thought I saw them right here somewhere! _Cinderpelt thought distressed, she hobbled to a ivy bush, there was nothing but a few twigs. _Urgh!_ Cinderpelt turned around and started pushing more ferns away. A black shape swept passed her as she let out a annoyed yowl. Cinderpelt looked in alarm her head turning about, then something grabbed her Cinderpelt was just about to scream when the cat pressed a paw against her mouth.

"No need to scream I'm not going to hurt you..." the cat breathed into her ear, "I am Scourge are you the one they call Cinderpelt?" The cat asked again coolly. Cinderpelt's heart was thumping inside her chest, _how did this cat know her name?_ "Y-yes.." Cinderpelt stuttred something sharp pressed against her neck she looked to see that Scourge was wearing a spiked collar! _Oh Starclan help me!_ she slowly looked up to stare into Scourges icy blue eyes they were like depths of icy water pooling into her soul.

"Cinderpelt...what a beautiful name...so Cinderpelt was this what you were looking for?" Scourge handed a pawful of dock leaves toward her. She silently took them reaching a shaking paw to scoop them up, "t-thank you.." she said uncertain if she should be afraid. "Are you cold?" Scourge asked concerned. "A b-bit." Cinderpelt answered noticing she was shaking to death, Scourge wrapped his tail around her and Cinderpelt nuzzled into his warm fur. "Why are you being so nice to me?" Cinderpelt asked curiously.

"Its nice to have a cat to talk to other than my ally Bone." Scourge said steadily, "oh..how come?" Scourge tried to avoid Bloodclan he didn't want to frighten her so he started simple, "None of the other cats like me because of my size." He growled a bit at the word; size. "Thats horrible!" Cinderpelt said with sympathy, "would you like to tell me why you have your leg like that?" Scourge said trying to change the subject.

"I got ran over my a monster.." Cinderpelt said with sadness, "oh I'm sorry." Scourge replied. A long pause then started between them, for a long time they both sat in silence not knowing what to say until Cinderpelt spoke up, "I must go it is almost dawn my clan will be worrying." Cinderpelt started to get up, Scourge started to well up with anxiety he didn't want her to leave just yet! "Oh I see..then you must go..it was nice talking to you." Scourge said pain glittering in his eyes. Cinderpelt felt the same way she couldn't explain how she felt. "Goodbye Scourge." Cinderpelt then left looking back at him but he was already gone.

Scourge walked with his head down he couldn't get her out of his head, that night she made him feel not so alone, not so...cold. She was the thing that could melt this ice in his heart. She was the one who made him whole again...at last it would never happen... Scourge continued to walk toward Twolegplace to go to Bloodclan and lead them like he always have and always will

**gawd I think this might actually make me cry! I seriously was almost down to tears when I wrote the last part! A once again feel so bad for Scourge! He had such a horrible life! :(**

**Anyways I hope you like it PikaNerd6! :)**


End file.
